oOo Calm Waters oOo
by Seena58
Summary: [Post manga]Four years after Dark and Krad's disappearances, their former hosts are attempting to live normal lives. But now the storm is brewing, and there are more people involved. Where the connection is, no one knows. [pairings undecided]
1. Prologue One: Daisuke Niwa

A/N: Yes… the question here is WHAT?.! I decided to put up another story… but for good reason… It's a promotional campaign for the DNAngel roleplay, that still needs more members… please join? Anyway, it's set four years after the manga… (go to http/ dnangel. conforums. com) Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Aside from many, many prologues, no, none of this belongs to me. Yukiru Sugisaki, Asuka Comics, and all other OCs belong to other people… so… uh… yeah. I don't own anything.

---

Prologue One: Daisuke Niwa

It had been four years since then. Four years since he had been connected to that thing called fate, and the condition called Kaitou Dark. Yes, it was odd to think of it that way, but it was all true. Before and after all that felt like completely different worlds in it, and whether it was a good thing or not, he couldn't really tell at this point.

He sighed; running a hand through his red hair that still seemed to defy all laws of gravity, and who knew what could have happened if he'd allowed it to grow. Massive battles, constant thefts and the like had been part of his life, but then… it just left. In one giant swipe the life he had been forced to grow accustomed to just vanished; like that. And then he had been forced to accept it as something more.

Well, maybe they was a bit of an exaggeration, seeing as his mother was probably the most upset about Dark's leaving, but there was nothing they could do about it. With Dark around, Krad would still exist, and vice versa.

Daisuke knew that he could have lived his whole life with Dark in him, until he was passed onto the next Niwa, but the prospect of Satoshi living the rest of his days with the blonde was unbearable. And besides, until one of them killed the other, neither side would have peace: they all knew that.

"Daisuke! You're going to be late for school if you keep standing around!" called Towa, who remained as their maid. Even With had left with Dark…

"Yeah…" he called back, swinging his school bag over his shoulders and leaving his room. On his desk sat a couple of warning notices he'd retrieved from the police while they were unaware and they had sat there ever since.

_Tonight, at 11o'clock, I will be stealing the "Sacred Maiden"._

_Dark._

Dark's first warning card. The thing that had started the line of thefts of all the Hikari's artworks. That was where it began, and although it had ended in a whirlwind of chaos, there was something about that first card that his mother had sent that made it special. Odd, wasn't it?

But recently there had been reports of the Phantom Thief being back; stealing artworks and causing the police to panic and the news reporters to go right back into the frenzy of keeping an eye on him.

It wasn't possible, though, was it? His parents had taken it off as a ruse and the people's excuse to make the Thief a living legend again. But there was something more about it. Something that he had yet to place.

Talking to Riku wouldn't help matters; even after becoming her boyfriend for four years she still had a grudging little hate towards Dark, being the flirtatious guy he was, so that put her out of the conversation. Satoshi was a definite one; he'd been stuck in the same predicament and was the only one who truly knew the situation.

He called his goodbyes to his parents before leaving the Niwa household and making his way back to Azumano High. There was little they could do now, but when it happened, and if it happened, it was best to be prepared.

But for what, he had absolutely no idea at this point.

And in a way, he didn't even want to find out.

---

Short prologue. I know. Ur… one down, twelve to go (prologue-wise, anyway). Join the forums! Review! Anything! Thanks!


	2. Prologue Two: Satoshi Hiwatari

fnfA/N: Bleh… prologue two now… yay… (is tired out) And yes, join the dnangel rp forum board because I said so.

Disclaimers: Aside from many, many prologues, no, none of this belongs to me. Yukiru Sugisaki, Asuka Comics, and all other OCs belong to other people… so… uh… yeah. I don't own anything.

---

Prologue Two: Satoshi Hiwatari

Somewhere in the other room he could hear the news reporters going on about the 'great thief' making another getaway and so forth. About how after a four year break, Dark had finally made another attempt to bait the police and the public in general.

Satoshi snorted under his breath.

They had been going on about that and had milked from the event for months when Daisuke had still been the host to the thief, so they must have decided that his sudden disappearance was something that could not be accepted and continued with what they had.

It was creating a riot and Saehara had been calling him to take up the position of Commander of the police force once more in Dark's case. As if he'd waste his time doing that when he had better things to do.

One of them being living his life to the fullest.

With the threat of Krad gone and him not having to be worried about murdering certain redheads when around them, the blunette had relaxed quite a bit and socialized with others… but only to a certain degree. In the eyes of many, he was still the cool, calm and cold genius since the time he had first applied.

Sometime after their other halves' had left, Daisuke had asked him about why he was attending school now that Dark was gone and he really had no reason to be there; but Satoshi had replied that, on the whole, he really did just want to find out how a normal student lived like. Not that it helped with girls still stalking him and leaving him love letters as soon as his back was turned.

Besides, it was also a good excuse to hang around the redhead and discuss various topics, and he knew that this whole Dark-being-back was bound to pop out soon. Especially if it was real and not a hoax made up by the police or the reporters.

Tugging at his school uniform, Satoshi grabbed his schoolbag and left his bedroom; stopping only to switch his television off and lock the door behind him. His foster father was god-knew-where, being as irresponsible as him, but now that the blunette was of age, he no longer needed to be tied to the guy.

Yet he had yet to change his name back to Hikari; Daisuke assumed it had something to do with accepting his bloodline.

Well, the redhead had a point.

With Krad gone, it was a whole lot better for him and the people around him, yet the small nagging feeling that something bad was happening wasn't a welcoming thought for him.

He pushed these thoughts out of his mind for the time being and caught sight of a familiar redhead.

"Daisuke!"

"Satoshi-kun! Aren't you a bit late today?" the redhead smiled as his slowed down for the other to catch up easily.

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Don't we all?"

At least he knew that, whatever it was, he wouldn't have to face it on his own in the end.

---

(blinks and sighs) I'm tired now… and because I've been working so hard on this, I don't think I'm updating anything else for a while… (faints) Happy New Year!

Asukai Tenelle: I don't threats are going to work XD Thanks for the review—

Angel Born of Darkness: Aw… thanks. :) I know, I'm worried about myself. I guess I just have a tendency to start things when the idea hits me; and they seem to hit me a lot. All the prologues are about the same length in this… (shrugs) ah well… I plan to finish everything I start… one day… it's very problematic…

DevilintheAngel: Hi (waves) nice penname XD thanks for the comment :) Uhm… m-rated yaoi… (blinks and freaks out) you think I should? I don't know… (shifts eyes to the side) Maybe one day… XD

meinien: Thanks XD I want SatoDai too, but this is one of the (very few) that probably won't have it (sobs) Because I'm scared that everyone else on the forum will kill me with rusty knives… You could always just read one of my other stories though…

Neko Yonaka: Yeah, I have a good idea on what you're thinking in terms of pairings, lol. Let's see how this plays out…

Hakudoshi-chan: Thanks XD


	3. Prologue Three: Ichigo Tsuki & Shadow

A/N: Prologue Three, thus beginning the OC run… Join the dnangel rp forum board or I'll shoot you XD.

Disclaimers: Aside from many, many prologues, no, none of this belongs to me. Yukiru Sugisaki, Asuka Comics, and all other OCs belong to other people… so… uh… yeah. I don't own anything.

_/speech-thoughts/ _-- Shadow

/speech-thoughts/ -- Ichigo

(yeah, like Dark-Daisuke and Krad-Satoshi speaking...)

---

Prologue Three: Ichigo Tsuki/Shadow

"We're going now!"

"Hey, Ichigo, aren't you going to be late if you don't move now?"

The teen brushed her hair back slightly, frowning at the fact that it just kept getting in the way, before turning to the speaker; her cousin, Riku Harada. "Yeah, I'm going soon; you and Risa go on ahead. I'll be able to make it on time."

The short-haired twin frowned at this; obviously doubting it, "Well, okay then. We'll see you then." She turned to where the door was located, "Come on, Risa!"

"Mou… Riku, you're too loud."

"Come on, come on; we can't be late!"

"Alright already! Don't be so pushy!"

"You have no right to call me pushy! We're off!"

There was the dull thud sound as the door closed behind the two and Ichigo made another attempt to keep her hair out of the way from her eyes. Sadly, it didn't seem to help a lot and she was still stuck in the same predicament.

_/You're fighting a losing battle there, you know./ _the familiar voice informed her, as she tried again.

/The main idea is to keep trying, isn't it/ she snapped back in her mind, finally giving up and heading towards Risa's room. /She won't get mad if I borrow a few hair pins…/

Of course, the explosion of frills and pink and other accessories blew the teen off as soon as she had opened the door. It was something that no one could ever get used to; except maybe Risa herself, who had lived there her entire lifetime. After Dark's disappearance, she had gone through heartbreak, sulking, disbelief, the belief that Dark would come back and marry her, and then acceptance that he room needed redecorating.

Needless to say, both Riku and Ichigo agreed that the old room had been much better. Plain, simple and not an eyesore, that was true, but now… well, it was more like a place they would avoid as much as possible: if the younger twin wanted to speak to them, she'd have to go to their room, not the other way around.

Digging through the drawers, it wasn't hard to find what she wanted and Ichigo finally managed to keep her hair from getting in the way. Glancing briefly at her watch for the time, she freaked.

"I'm going to be late!"

Yelling a goodbye to the butler, she tore down the stairs and the door slammed faintly behind her. Okay, this wasn't going to be a good thing for her and the idea of running the entire way to school wasn't all that great either. Maybe she should have grabbed a bike when she'd had a chance… oh well, now wasn't the time be regretting being in a rush.

The dull sound of the bell ringing reached her ears some time later as he clutched at a stitch in her side and tried to regain her breathing patterns. Sadly, it didn't seem to work and she was forced to prop herself against the wall for a moment. Well, there were a certain number of rings before the actual lessons started, so…

_Ding… dong…_

_Ding… dong…_

Placing a hand over her heart for a moment, she began running again, hoping against everything that the teacher would be late.

_Ding… dong…_

_Ding… dong…_

She caught sight of her classroom and skidded in.

_Ding… dong…_

Just in time.

/Ow… I really have to stop doing that…/ she muttered, although mostly to herself.

_/Hey, it's the Hiwatari boy./_

/Eh?./ Ichigo glanced up and instantly locked on the blue-haired teen, who seemed to be reading a book but was in conversation with his best friend at the same time. At the rate her heart was going, it was hard to tell one thing from another and wrenched her gaze away from him. /Very funny, Shadow./

_/I'm just telling you what you want… sort of…/_ a soft chuckle.

/Very funny…/ she repeated heatedly, annoyed.

The teacher entered and told everyone to move to their designated seats, and it wasn't long before class began.

---

Hrm… I don't know if I actually got the characterization right at all… (sighs) Anyway, yeah, the first of many OCs being introduced so… bear with me.

Angel Born of Darkness: Yeah, I kinda forgot to change that (goes of and fixes it). Because when I started, there was no Satoshi… so it was hard to work out what to call him, so I just went with what I knew. So yeah. Satoshi being anything other than creepy is freaky XD

Hakudoshi-chan: lol, I updated :)

GreyGranian: Thanks ;)

Asukai Tenelle: Suspense… hrm… it's questionable if it's actually gonna happen XD that's just how the world works… in my mind :)


	4. Prologue Four: Kumori Shiro

A/N: Prologue Four… (has nothing to say) Join the DNAngel RP forum! Now!

Disclaimers: Aside from many, many prologues, no, none of this belongs to me. Yukiru Sugisaki, Asuka Comics, and all other OCs belong to other people… so… uh… yeah. I don't own anything.

---

Prologue Four: Kumori Shiro

Wiping a hand unconsciously at her uniform, Kumori muttered something under her breath, not really caring about who heard her. Actually, there wasn't really _anyone_ around at all, so it was all okay. Patting her dog as she headed towards the door, she pulled it open and then turned around again, smiling slightly and waving.

"I'm off then," she called, before pulling the door shut and hearing the lock click into place. Patting at the keycard in her pocket and taking one last minute to make sure that she had everything she needed, the fourteen-year-old headed towards the elevator.

Like any other day, it was sunny. Very much so, in fact, that it was blinding. And incredibly annoying for them all. Not that was paying all that much attention to it; all that mattered at this point was to arrive at school on time and without having to deal with teachers telling her off again. They already did that enough about her choice of uniform.

But why did they care so much? Okay, so she wore the male's designated uniform rather than the female's one, but it was either that or wearing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and so forth. She had put that as part of her argument, and after working out that they couldn't force her to do otherwise, they finally allowed it. But they clearly didn't like it.

Sometimes it was hard to make a living, being that young and having to do everything herself, but what else was she going to do? She couldn't blame her parents, who were dead long ago, and she had no other reason to care about anything else as long as she was able to live. The inheritance that had been passed onto her was used solely for rent and things that were necessary for living, so everything else was what she had to earn on her own, and whenever possible.

Hm… busking wouldn't have been a bad idea, now that she thought about it.

Brushing her hair back, she, like many others, had heard of the return of the Kaitou Dark and the chaos that was most likely to come with it. Dark, she had no interest in: so he stole a couple of art pieces and got away with it, whatever. That didn't matter to her.

No, it was the other one she was interested in. the one who had been sent out to hunt the thief and to end it all, despite the fact that the matter was near impossible, as they were complete opposites of the other and equal in fighting strength. Must suck to be them.

Krad was his name. His host; the Hikaris.

She had an inkling on who the host was, but had no proof… yet. When she found it, well, who knew which step she would take right after that: hey, it might kill her, but if it didn't, she was just going to keep stalking them whether they liked it or not.

Kumori took a glance at her watch and swore softly.

She was going to be late for school at the rate she was going.

And that would make it… three times this very week?

Ah… whatever.

---

Okay, might as well point out now that each prologue is more or less on the same day (Daisuke-Satoshi and Ichigo were connected somewhat, if you didn't notice) just at different times so yeah.

Angel Born of Darkness: Thanks :) I'm trying to update my other stories too now…

Neko Yonaka: (glomps) Support! Power! Evilness! You have to wait three more prologues until it's your turn… XD

Rufu: Hi! And thanks for the review:)

Asukai Tenelle: Loveth… crusheth… paineth? Uhm… it all works out. So many prologues left… XP

**Again! Join the RP board! And make characters! Be characters! We still need people to RP Riku and Risa!** And I like being insane (gets hit over the head). Again, thanks for reading and review!


	5. Prologue Five: Ravyn Kaworu

A/N: Prologue Five… Join the DNAngel RP forum! It's being reconstructed at the moment, so…

Disclaimers: Aside from many, many prologues, no, none of this belongs to me. Yukiru Sugisaki, Asuka Comics, and all other OCs belong to other people… so… uh… yeah. I don't own anything.

000

Prologue Five: Ravyn Kaworu

She would brush her hair back without much thought, as if it didn't really matter in the end if it got in the way or not. It was a force of habit that wasn't about to be obliviated anytime soon, and it really, honestly, didn't matter. There was no one aside from herself to tell her if she wasn't preventative-worthy or not, and in the end, who cared?

Because she sure didn't.

The apartment, aside from being small, lacked any sort of warmth in terms of colour and possessions. Being only one person in a small place had its advantages, but at the same time, it could get lonely.

Ravyn held back an annoyed sigh and swung a hand at her hair again, completely forgetting that there was really no point. She sighed again, swinging her hand once more, before completely giving up and flopping back onto her bed. The small bedside mirror lay on its side as she was too lazy to set it straight once more. Papers scattered the wooden desk, most of them pointless questionnaires that had to be answered at some point or another. In a sense, she really didn't need to do any of the work, having already passed university back when she was at home; that was, England. There was no need for her to go to school, but part of her just wanted to be there; to be able to mingle with other students and… well, be like any normal teen.

Or as about as normal as she was going to allow it.

There was always something wrong with society and its hold on stereotypes. It was annoying, it made no sense, and she couldn't see the sense in it. Why? Why did people care so much and labeled everyone else? To make them feel different? And out of place? Did like actually like putting down other people, when they might be really nice?

Not that she honestly cared enough to put a stop to _that_. She was in for her own advantages. Of course, she had this vague obsession with going against whatever society wanted, and it suited her. Better than being… what? A respectable female youth in today's society? Rayvn shuddered at the thought, pushing it firmly away.

But the news about Dark being back amused her greatly. It seemed to light something within her; a desire to actually do something, no matter how impossibly insane it probably was and that it would not help her at all. She didn't care. The fact was; there was a sense of direction this time.

Swinging up so that she was in a sitting position, the black-haired teen made one last swipe at her hair and then stood, straightening her uniform as she did so. Well, it was another day and she needed to have a word with Takeshi, whose father was back in business with Dark's Theft Case. It was the best way to get information and she knew it. Of course, there were other reasons, but they didn't matter too much on her mind.

Grabbing her schoolbag, Rayvn took one last look at her room, decided that she would have to clean it up once she got home, remembered that she had a job interview that night, cursed her luck lightly, and then left.

The lights were switched off in every room, it lacked colour, life, a flamboyancy that should have been there for a teen at her age. But it never really worried her. Nothing rarely did.

In the end, it was just another day she had to live by, and to hear when and what Dark was up to. All in all, life was treating her fairly well.

000

It's goes unsaid that these prologues are annoying, and it's hard for me to portray certain characters because I have very little to work on most of the time. But this is the best I can do, so enjoy.

Oh yes, and I've noticed that most of the characters seem depressed and stuff oO how odd…

Hakudoshi-chan: I'm hoping to have things make more sense in the actual story. So yeah.

Asukai Tenelle: Actually, since she stalks Satoshi, she'll fall in love with him! XD How'd you ever deduct to Daisuke in the first place? oO

Angel Born of Darkness: Uhm… not for a long time, I'm afraid. There are, like, 14 prologues I have to post up now.

Sorrow/Oblivion: lol, well, if they do end up killing each other, you could always bring them back to life I suppose XD Thanks for the review—

Neko Yonaka: Well, I'm not about to allow her death just because of that, right? Well… who knows. I'll have to talk to her, won't I? Hrm… And Neko still has to wait (gets strangled) waiting, waiting, waiting… XD

Hoshi Light: Hello Shadow, nice to meet you (lol, sounds like we've never spoken before XD) Thanks for the comment as well. I've dropped by, but I don't know what Yu Yu Hakusho is so I can't really comment ;; (sighs) I'll give it a read anyway sometime when I have time, though XD

READ. REVIEW. COMMENT. JOIN FORUMS. You know what I mean.


	6. Prologue Six: Zane Kido Anchuu

A/N: Prologue Six… what more can be said?

Disclaimers: Aside from many, many prologues, no, none of this belongs to me. Yukiru Sugisaki, Asuka Comics, and all other OCs belong to other people… so… uh… yeah. I don't own anything.

000

Prologue Six: Zane Kido Anchuu

"What? When? This afternoon?" he scurried about, phone stuck in one ear as he grabbed at his uniform to change. "You know, you could at least give me time to think about it before going insane and getting me another job… yes, I just changed school and what difference does it make?"

"A whole lot!" came the cheerful reply, "But come on, it'll be fine!"

"Nuh-uh, not today, of all days," blonde hair ruffled, Zane was beginning to get a little irked with his employer, who had decided that the best time of day to be calling was right before he had to get to school. Sure, he would still make it in time, but still… "Look, I'll call you back after school if I have time, okay? If not, then don't expect me there."

There was a moment of silence, "We'll send the car around to pick you up, then!"

"…" If he had been within a meter of Keiji Saga at that point and time, he would have punched him as hard as possible. "You're not planning to abduct me, are you? I heard you did it to some person once…"

"Well, he was under an alias, wasn't he? But we still got him," there was a good-natured laugh on the other end, and then a distinct 'thunk' as someone hit him from behind, "Ah well, maybe we can pick him up as well this afternoon! What do you think?" This question was directed to someone else, and there was another 'thunk' sound. Zane winced just slightly; that had to hurt.

"Look," he started, glancing at a clock close by and more or less freaking out, "now isn't the time to be discussing all this. I have to go already and, like I said, I'll call you if I have time. Until then, keep out of my hair!"

Not waiting for a reply, Zane turned the cordless phone off, dumped it on his bed and tidied up the uniform he was wearing. Well, it wasn't as prestigious as the one had for the past few years at that private school, but there was something about it (or him wearing it) that was, well… he couldn't explain it. Being a model had it's advantages in knowing what was good and bad taste, and the Azumano uniform could have been much worse.

"I'm going now!" he called into the hallway, pausing for a second as he received a reply call. Then he bolted out of the house, cursing his luck and wondering if he'd be able to make it in time. Well, considering the fact that Azumano high wasn't that far away, he should be fine…

Hm… it was funny to think that, after many years spending time at a private school; he was changing to something more… public. It was a good place, as he had heard during the interview, but at the same time, kind of… intimating. And it took a lot to actually intimidate _him_; who was already a pretty good model for Saga Entertainment. But Keiji himself… well, he seriously needed a psychiatrist.

Oh well, that was the way the world seemed to work, and he was willing to give it a chance. Otherwise, why else would he be here?

The building loomed out to him, and cheerful voices carried from one place to another. There were definitely enough happy/content-looking people to reassure him that it was going to be okay. But… well… who knows.

000

I'll say now that I don't know much about this character myself aside from what I've read on the character's bio. I've probably got it wrong, so whatever. At this point, I'm just going to say that he's a nut.

Angel Born of Darkness: Uhm… to put it simply, they're more like intros… just a whole load of them. Because this story is based on the RP forum, there are quite a lot of OCs in there… and it's my duty to, well, write them all out now (insane, I know)

chrnoskitty: I did what? But Kumori's your character… you know her best, right? XD; Yeah, I've been wondering why you haven't been on lately. I mean, we left you at the pool so… :O Oh yeah, better tell you now that they've got this rule about users who don't log in and participate get their accounts wiped out or something. Thought you better know…

Neko Yonaka: Prologues… that way we avoid the actual chapters XD I have horrible grammar (gets hit over the head) okay, maybe not, but whatever.


End file.
